What's under my bed?
by Nyimphadora
Summary: For a few months now, Draco has been feeling a presence in his room. Who is constantly watching him? Who is hidden under his bed?


_**Hi,**_

_I know I've loads of stories not finished yet, but I had this crazy idea in my mind and I couldn't stop my fingers to write it._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_Disclaimer: __Harry Potter belongs to our queen JKR_

**.**

* * *

**What's under my bed?**

**.**

Draco shivered. Once again he felt a presence in his room. Actually since he had his own prefect room, he always had the impression that someone was standing somewhere in the room. But what could he do? As usual, feeling stupid, he asked, "Is there anybody there?"

And as usual: no response.

The blond took a deep breath and decided to go to his bed. Obviously He must have been imagining the whole thing, nothing was in his room. He wasn't afraid of the dark. He wasn't afraid of being alone. He didn't believe there were any monsters under his bed. There was no reason to stress. He caught his book on his bedside table and let himself collapse on his bed, keeping his wand just close at hand.

His reading was interesting but couldn't make him forget the bad feeling. But in case of somebody was there, he didn't want to seem scary.

Then, suddenly, he felt some bustle under his duvet. He felt as if someone was trying to pull his duvet out of the bed. It gave him goose pimples.

He got up abruptly. "Who's here for Merlin's sake?"

Silence. He raised his arm, pointing his wand in front of him, not exactly knowing where to aim.

"Show yourself! This is the last time I'm warning you!"

But nobody showed.

Draco began to shake and sweat was forming in droplets on his forehead.

"Relax Blondie," said a muffled voice behind him.

Draco jumped with fright and turned around immediately. He didn't recognize the voice but was hoping to see a face. But only the green wall stood ahead.

"Relax?" He shouted. "You're the one who is hidden, you're really expecting me to be relaxed? Dumb one, what do you want? Have pleasure contemplating me every night?"

"Not _every_ night," précised the voice.

This time Draco gave a hint of a smile. He did recognize that voice, how could he not?

"Potter, how good to see you, or should I say to _not_ see you."

The dark-haired one took off his invisibility cloak.

"Happy? Now you see me," he answered back sharply.

"Hey! Don't speak to me in that tone of voice. I am the one who should be mad, right? You are in my room, you realize?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"You… What?" Asked Draco, confused. "That's all you can say? Whatever, why the hell are you here?"

"Hem… Nothing"

"Don't hope getting off so easy!" Draco grumbled. Actually he was very joyful inside of him to see his best enemy here, but was also freaking out by the idea of him coming only to scoff at him. "This is not the first time you come, didn't you?"

"That's true… I'm"

"Bloody hell Potty, what's wrong with you? You wanted to fantasize about me, that's it? You want to have nice dream about my sexy body? You need inspiration to wank a little bit?" Secretly he hoped that was the case. Draco was beginning to feel kind of hot, saying these things. He sat, exasperated and looked up at Harry, letting himself be submerged by the green colour of his eyes, "So?"

"So I think it's time for me to leave," announced Harry. "Sorry again, I won't do it again."

"What? No, no, no, let me be clear, you will tell me right now what was all that thing!"

"Listen, I can't! Got it?" He exclaimed.

"Why? You were spying me for someone, that's it? Come on, you can tell me! It's been a while since we didn't fight… I promise, I won't make a fuss."

"You promise?" laughed Harry, winking at him. "It sounds so odd. But yeah I admit, I was kind of spying you."

"Should I have to beg you for more information?" The blond asked with sarcasm.

"You're welcome to try, but don't expect anything!" Harry defied, looking at him with mischievousness. The face of Harry teasing him was kind of attractive and he felt his whole body becoming heated.

"…Right, doesn't matter! You leave, _right now_!" He scowled, feeling the imperative need of relieving himself. "And a Malfoy doesn't beg, what's the matter with you?"

Harry walked toward the door, a bit disappointed by the sudden end of their discussion.

"Well, you've won," Harry muttered, without looking back. It was time for him to dare to face his hard feelings. He was a Gryffindor, he had to be up to his house, for Godric's sake!

Draco who has kept staring at him during his retirement, opened his eyes wide. He waited for more.

"I was spying you for my own benefit."

Harry turned around to face him and winced a bit embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked casually, but suddenly very attentive and expecting the worst.

Harry had begun to play with his fingers, nervously.

"As you said, inspiration is sometimes required, isn't it?" He tried to laugh to lighten the mood, but there was a little tension in his voice that didn't fool anyone.

Draco swallowed hard as the information came to his brain. _What_? Wait… No? Yes? Did he really say _that_? The Slytherin was speechless. And Harry was becoming very anxious by the deep silence.

"Ok, I got it… I guess that… don't worry I won't come back" sighed Harry, trembling a bit. He hung his head and looked for the door again.

Draco stood up and went after him. He grabbed his shoulder violently to turn him.

"Wait! Don't leave."

"Well, you know what you want, moron?" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, believe me I know," the blond said with a grin. He raised a hand to take Harry's chin. They were so close that both were very disturbed. Harry was a bit smaller than Draco and when he looked up to reach his grey eyes, his heart missed a beat. They could smell each other's scent and it was so pleasant. "I want you to stay."

"R-really?" Harry hesitated.

"It's my turn, don't you think? To find inspiration in your body," Draco explained.

Harry smiled widely and pressed his lips on Draco's for a prudish and hesitant peck.

"I guess we reached an agreement," the Gryffindor said amusedly.

"And I haven't shown you the best part yet," Draco said in a suggestive tone, before he grasped the red and temptress lips of the dark-haired boy. This time the kiss lasted much longer than ever. That was deep and ferocious, their body tightening against one another. And that was just the beginning of the night…

.

_**The End**_ (for now)

* * *

.

Hope you liked it!

**_A little review? _**

.


End file.
